So This Is Middle Earth
by Princess of Ithilien
Summary: CHAP 12 NOW UP! A plain, nerdy bookworm winds up in Middle earth. Knowledge born of obsession aids her adaption into the strange land, and adventures and trials ensue, told humorously from her point of view. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK, so...uhh...this story came out of nowhere. I just started typing. It wasn't actually going to end up being connected with Lord of the Rings, I was just randomly typing to pass time, and this is what came out. So...read it!

Disclaimer: Here we go again...Tolkien is the King of Fiction and the Official Author of the Lord of the Rings. And the Hobbit too. And since he has, unfortunately for us but fortunately for him, died and gone to heaven(literally!) I somehow don't think that I'm him. Which means that I do NOT own LOTR.

**Chapter 1**

My name is Anna Bates. This is my story.

I'm a pretty unimportant person. I have never done anything of consequence, nor am I likely to do so in the future. At school I'm known as a bookworm and nerd. That's fine with me. I fit the description anyway. Short, chubby, big glasses, nondescript features, thin brown hair, and unremarkable eyes. Not exactly your 'Prom Queen' candidate. So, other than being teased by the popular people, I'm pretty low-key and mainly just blend in with my surroundings. I have the great talent of practically disappearing.

My mother wanted me to be in the band, but apparently they had enough pianists. I am not even very good at playing the piano, so I wasn't exactly crushed. I don't even like playing an instrument. That would have been my only school involvement other than the normal classes. The main thing to know about me is that I'm a big reader, my favorite books being _The Lord of the Rings, _by J.R.R. Tolkien. And believe me, there have been many days that I have wanted to go to Middle-earth.

Monday was one of those days. Now, it's not as if Mondays aren't bad enough as it is, coming back to school after a weekend of peace and relaxation, but that particular Monday, the popular girls seemed to want to tease me more than normal. Now, I don't hate anyone. But if I had ever come close to hating anyone, I was closest to hating the popular girls. The main group of them consisted of five blond, tall, thin, and pretty girls. Two of them were fake blonds, and no matter how badly they knew their dark roots were showing, they insisted it was natural. Carrie, Lauren, Elizabeth, Nicole and Kathryn. The banes of my existence.

At that moment they were mimicking the way that I walk. Now, it's not as if I walk strangely or in any particularly weird way, they only wanted to tease me. Obviously they had no idea how stupid they looked, waddling along in the hallways and and giggling in that really fake, ditzy way as if they were actually witty, or something.

I had my nose stuck in my dogeared copy of _The Return of the King,_ and really wasn't paying attention to them as I was completely lost in the book. But all of a sudden, they stopped, which was very unusual. Suspecting that a teacher or the principal had come into the hallway, I tore myself away from the story and looked up, then gasped.

I was not in my school hallway one the way to Biology. I was not even in Kansas anymore. Not that I ever was in the first place, but...anyway.

I was in a field. Well, it was the Pelennor, to be specific, but in reality, the Pelennor is just a field. And the only reason I knew it to be the Pelennor was because I could see the White City in the distance. And believe me, I was pinching myself, big time, looking down at my copy of _The Return of the King_ and wondering what had happened. Most likely, I had tripped on the stairs at school and fallen, giving myself a concussion. But the last thing I remembered was being in the middle of the hallway, about to turn into the science room, so that was impossible.

Alright, so I was in Middle-earth. In Gondor. Near the King's residence. So what do I do?

Well, like any true Tolkien fanatic who just found out Middle-earth was a real place, I dropped my book and backpack, fell to my knees and kissed the ground. And I'm not being dramatic, I literally kissed the ground. And maybe it was a little crazy of me, but for anyone who knows me well(which really is only my friend Emily who moved to another state and was just as much of a Lord of the Rings freak as me) that's not the weirdest thing I've done. And besides, there was no one there to see me.

I rose, stuffed my book in my backpack, and looked at the White City. So. This is what it was like. Of course, I was far away from it, so it was more of a big white blob in the distance. I started walking toward it, but after about ten minutes, I was on the ground, breathing heavily. Being overweight and never exercising did not make it easy to walk across a huge field.

The sun was almost completely gone so the light was fading and fading fast. I realized with horror that I would have to sleep in a field. Since I'm not a camper, I was less than excited about the prospect, but instead of sitting and weeping, I pulled a spiral out of my backpack, dug around for a pen, and started scribbling furiously, writing as much as I could with what little light there was.

_Middle-earth, Day 1_

_Well, I am stuck in the Pelennor for the night. My first camping experience. Not even a tent, and it looks like rain. OK, maybe it doesn't really look like rain, but in reality, it could rain. I just knew I should've started going to the gym when Mom started. Maybe then I would be thin and in shape and it would be easy to trek across the field to get to Minas Tirith. Unfortunately, it will probably take a long time tomorrow to get there, and other than those Starbursts in my backpack, I have no food. We'll just have to see how tomorrow goes..._

**A/N:** Like I said, this story basically came out of thin air, so tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do own the character Anna Bates.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I had to figure out which way I was going plot-wise.**

**Chapter 2**

_Middle-earth, Day 2_

_I am currently sitting very close to the White City, catching my breath. The Great Gates are open at present to let in the traffic from other cities, so I must make this quick. I am a mess at the moment. My hair has dirt in it, my glasses are dirty, my shirt is dirty so I can't clean my glasses-basically I am just dirty. It did not rain, but it had rained prior to my arrival so the ground was wet. The only reason I am damp now is from sweating from the trek across the Pelennor. It was slow going, especially since I was extremely thirsty, and now my stomach is complaining for lack of food. It is, by my estimation, noon, or somewhere near noon. But I must go now, because I fancy I'm starving._

I stuffed my pen and spiral notebook into my backpack and rose, working the kinks out of my joints. I could not remember ever walking so much! I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Sleeping on hard, cold ground had not been good for me; I'd barely gotten any sleep at all. I could not fathom how soldiers in Middle-earth could tolerate sleeping on the ground.

I walked slowly, weary from the journey across the Fenced Land. Soon Minas Tirith was a huge, hulking mass in front of me. No longer could I count the levels of the great city; as I passed through the Great Gates, an aura of power and majesty surrounded me. The city was buzzing with activity; children running and squealing with pleasure as they played a game, men and women talking.

I grinned at the sights. Surely this was the most beautiful city in all of Middle-earth! Suddenly I thought of something. I had no idea what was going on. In Middle-earth, I mean. Was the war still to come, or had years passed? Had Aragorn become King yet?

Suddenly I felt dizzy; not only from hunger, but from worry. The times when I had imagined escaping to Middle-earth, dreaming it were a real place, I had never considered that if I ever _could _go there, I might arrive in the middle of the War! Or before the War, even!

I started rushing up the levels as fast as my short legs would take me, but then I stopped. I looked closely at one of the walls, and noticed that looked repaired. I felt a moment of relief. After the War, the walls would have been repaired! So that meant that Aragorn was King! I rushed on, then slowed a bit, noticing the strange looks I was getting from people. Women, especially, seemed shocked that a girl was in strange attire- in something resembling leggings! I kept my head down from then on, hoping to find somebody soon so that I could get some proper attire-but more importantly, some food and drink.

Eventually I came to the Citadel, and who do I run into? Of all people, Faramir! I fell to the ground, obviously, because I'm a smallish person and he's a warrior, plus I was really running. He stared at me strangely for a moment, as if he was wondering whether or not I was real, before helping me to my feet.

"Faramir! I mean, Lord Faramir! Uh...I need to see the King!" He stared at me strangely again. I could just barely keep from rolling my eyes. Were all of these people always going to look at me like that? Then I looked down and noticed-I was wearing one of my Lord of the Rings t-shirts. This particular one had a picture of the Fellowship on it.

"Who are you?" He asked me, still staring at my shirt.

"Well, my name is Anna and I somehow fell into this world from my world, and I was stuck in the Pelennor and I walked all the way here and I don't know what's going on and I'm tired and hungry and I really need some suitable clothes and I really really need to see the King!" I gasped for breath. That had to be the longest sentence I had ever uttered in my life...and so many 'ands' and quite a few grammatical errors...

"Slow down! What is all this about?" I could see just a hint of a smile playing around his mouth.

"Well..." I really did not want to try to explain. I needed to talk to somebody!

"Never mind." He waved a hand in the air and turned on his heel. "Come with me."

Thank God! Sighing in relief, I switched my backpack to my other shoulder and trotted after him. We made our way past the White Tower to the King's House behind it, and entered.

I was busy staring at the beauty of this place, just enjoying _being _there, while Faramir waved over a girl who seemed to be some sort of maid, and told her to put me in one of the extra rooms. She led me to a room and told me that she'd find me some clothes and some water to bathe in. I took out my journal and began scribbling.

_Middle-earth, Still Day 2_

_Well! I am sitting on the bed in one of the extra rooms in the King's House! Do you believe this? I can't help thinking that it's all a dream, but every time I pinch myself all that happens is I get a red mark on my arm. I am going to see the King, too! Can you believe it? I am so excited! And hungry. I'll really have to ask for something to eat... oh, I met Faramir. Very nice guy. Doesn't look anything like David Wenham, but I knew it was him all the same. I wonder if I'll see the rest of the Fellowship while I'm here? I'm dying to see Legolas. He can't look like Orlando Bloom, right? I mean, if Faramir doesn't bear any resemblance to David Wenham, surely Legolas can't look like Orlando..._

**Replies to Reviewers: **

**Moonless Nights: Her name is Anna. :) Yeah, I want to go to Middle-earth too.**

**majcarter: Thanks! Yeah, I wanted to make her unique.**

**daiquiri: Maybe her reaction was a little different...but it's probably what I would do if I ever got to go to Middle-earth!**

**Kehaar: Here's your update!**

**Nimthiriel: No, I'm not a stalker, just an author. And since I have no idea who you are, I think that it's virtually impossible that I would know what you look like. So..yeah. Actually, Anna is based on a few people I know, with her own unique traits that I just made up.**

**Crafty: Alrighty!**

**BlackRosePoison-Orchid: Yes, it was. Probably what I would do if I managed to end up in Middle-earth. It's so sad that it's not a real place...**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh, goodness me. It HAS been an awfully long time since I've updated this story. I put the second chapter up on... 7/12/06. So it's been over a year, and I apologize! At the time I didn't know where I was taking this, but on reading over it just earlier today I had a blast of inspiration as to where I should go with it... at least in a vague sense, and what I have determined should last through a couple of new chapters at least.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

**Chapter 3**

The servant, who had almost-black hair and soft grey eyes like nearly everyone I had seen already, came back and found me writing in my journal. She was holding a bundle that I guessed to be a dress in her arms, with a pair of leather shoes perched on top.

Behind her I saw another servant woman carrying two buckets of water, which, I supposed, were destined for the large wooden tub that had been brought in. The woman, giving me a suspicious glance, dumped the buckets into the tub, never moving her gaze from me. She left the room with the empty buckets, then came immediately back in, carrying with her a small folded screen.

"A bit of privacy, my lady." She said, setting it up in front of the tub. _My lady? How ridiculous! As if I bear any resemblance to a lady. My mom would be laughing if she could hear this... _I laughed to myself, and nodded my thanks to the woman as she left.

The girl who had brought my clothes in stood near the door. "Shall I wait out here for you, my lady?"

"Uh, yes, thank you." _How strange it all is! _Being waited on like this, it would certainly take some getting used to.

I slipped out of my grungy jeans and shirt, relishing the idea of cleaning the dirt and grime from myself. I placed my glasses on a small table that held a candle, surprised at how clear everything seemed to me. Normally, I couldn't see a thing without my glasses, and had been known to run into doors and walls.

And honestly, I should've seen it coming, what happened next. I slipped into the tub of water quickly and nearly screamed. The water was like ice! I arched my back against the cold, my whole body stiffening. _Silly girl. You won't find any hot showers here! _Determined to deal with my current circumstances, I wet my hair and scrubbed the dirt away as best I could. The tub was not full, but it was not a large one either.

Once I was finished, I was dying to get out of the water and into the comfort of a nice, big towel. But, looking around, I saw none. I could barely contain a sigh. _This is definitely not home, Anna. And the sooner you stop expecting old comforts, the better. _I nodded resolutely after my miniature self pep-talk and climbed from the tub, grabbing at the pile of clothes that the girl had left nearby.

Grateful for the privacy the screen provided, I slipped the plain white shift over my head. It tied in the back, and that wasn't incredibly difficult to manage. But then came the dress. I slipped it on fine, but for the life of me, I could not manage to tie the laces in the back.

I tiptoed across the room and cracked open the door. The servant girl sat on the floor just outside the room.

"Excuse me... could you help me with the dress?" I asked meekly, not wanting to be a bother to anybody. But she scrambled to her feet and quickly entered the room.

"Of course, my lady." She bowed slightly, and again I felt uncomfortable.

Her deft hands quickly tied the dress, and it was as she tied the laces that I noticed the dress was much too long for my short frame.

"I am sorry, my lady." Her voice sounded truly apologetic. "We will hem another dress for you, but for now, this is all we can do."

"Don't worry about it." I assured her. It wasn't a big deal. "I'm just the tiniest bit shorter than all of you." I grinned at her, and after a moment's hesitation, the smallest of smiles touched her mouth.

"That you are, my lady." The smile disappeared a moment later, as if she feared she had overstepped her bounds.

"Would you mind terribly calling me Anna? I'm not used to being addressed as 'Lady'." I said honestly, wishing to put both myself and her at ease at the same time.

She didn't reply, but I hoped earnestly that she would. It was strange being treated as someone's superior, especially after all those high school years of teasing and badgering. I could hardly hold back a smile. If only those girls could see me now.

"And what is your name?" I asked her, sitting down on the bed to slip on the leather shoes.

"Erendis, Lady Anna." She replied. I nearly smiled at the way she addressed me, but I figured it was better than nothing.

"I was named for Tar-Aldarion's wife." She told me shyly. "I have long wondered at my parents' choice, for this Queen did not live a happy life."

I knew well the tale of Tar-Aldarion and his wife Erendis. I had read the Unfinished Tales again and again. Their marriage had been an ill-suited match. Their personalities did not compliment the other in any possible way. Erendis was, as I describe it, a high-maintenance woman.

Once the shoes, which were a trifle too large but not terribly uncomfortable, were secure on my feet, I stood and surveyed the room. My vision, I had found, had somehow been restored to me on my coming here, for I felt no need to put my glasses back on. Had I been alone, I most certainly would've done a happy dance.

"Erendis, is there any chance of me finding something to eat?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. I'll go and get you something, Lady Anna." She made her way towards the door.

"I might as well go with you." I suggested quickly. I wanted to relish every moment spent here, and I was eager to explore more of this wondrous city, even the kitchens.

Together we walked, Erendis reluctantly leading the way. It seemed she would be much more comfortable behind me, but I didn't know the way. I stared at everything I saw, letting every detail possible seep into my brain. I resolved to write down every singly solitary thing the next chance I got.

As we arrived to the kitchens and Erendis bade me stay outside while she ran to get a tray of something, I idly wondered when I was to meet with the King. How exciting that would be! To see the great King Elessar! And the Lady Arwen, his Queen!

I greatly wondered at the resemblance of these people I had read so much about to the actors who had portrayed them, or even to the descriptions in Tolkien's works. I wished at once that I had the entire Trilogy with me, and The Hobbit besides, so that I could peruse the pages for the lengthy descriptions that I adored so much.

A moment later, Erendis was back. She carried a plate with dark brown bread, a hunk of yellow cheese, and an apple on it. I tried not to devour it ravenously, but I was hard put to do so. I had not eaten in over a day, save a few pieces of Starburst from my backpack. Within minutes the plate was empty save the core of the apple.

I could see Erendis was slightly amused, and I would have questioned her on it had we not been approached at that moment.

I looked up, and towering over me was Lord Faramir, his face also touched with that same hint of humor that I had recognized on Erendis's face.

"My lady," he said with a bow. I scrambled to my feet and tried to curtsy, not at all sure of what the custom in such a situation would be. In my haste I tripped over the extra fabric at the hem of my gown, and windmilled my arms in an attempt to maintain my balance. In this effort I struck Faramir soundly in the shoulder and managed to fall nevertheless. Erendis, who had risen and had been prepared to catch me, went down with me, though luckily I did not land on top of her, or my mortification would've been greater.

"Lord Faramir, what is going on?" A voice, deep and authoritative, came from beyond my line of vision. _Oh, no. Please, no. If there is any mercy in the world, please don't let that be the King!_

There is no mercy in the world.

A/N: And there it is, the third chapter! And I must say, I'm rather proud of it, for I think it's rather good. I really do love this story and think I have managed to write it well(so far) which is a great feat for me(there are so many stories that I have great ideas for but can never manage to execute it well at all.) So I'm not trying to brag on myself or anything. I just love this story.

**Important note: Queen Erendis was a Queen of Númenor**, **not of Gondor. Just FYI in case anybody cares. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Replies:**

**Kaelyne: Thanks... I'm so glad that this is better written than others.**

**enyamorntuilr: Yes, absolute thin air. Thanks so much for the review!**

**iccle fairy: Thanks! Here's what happens.**

**Ogreatrandom: Hopefully it will turn out to be an interesting story through and through.. **

**AWanderersHaven: That has always been my problem, but this is shaping up better(so far) than lots of my other stories.**

**WARNING: This is slightly a filler chapter... I needed something to lead it where it's going to go... so... filler! But not completely. Just... partially. Yeah.**

**Chapter 4**

_Middle-earth, Still Day 2_

_Events of today: found that baths here are freezing cold. The tub was wooden and the water was like ice, but maybe I truly am just a wimp. It felt good anyway, in that weird my-skin-is-numb kind of way._

_I have been supplied with proper attire, though the dress is much too long for me. Erendis, who is a very lovely servant girl, promised me that they would hem another dress. I am so short compared to the Gondorians. _

_After I was cleaned up, Erendis and I went to find some food. Faramir found us there. And then the King met us. Oh, and he found me on the floor where I had tripped after trying to curtsy, and I knocked Erendis down as well. _

_Yes. I officially want to crawl into a hole and die of mortification._

Mentally I pieced together my next journal entry. Oh, and I had forgotten to add the part about the cheese! For that was the reason that both Erendis and Lord Faramir had appeared amused; I had a bit of cheese stuck to my cheek, and had failed to notice it. Luckily, I was able to remove that before showing my beet red face to the King of Gondor, who stood next to Faramir, looking down at myself and Erendis, a smile creasing familiar lines on his face.

Well, it seemed I was at least amusing the people here. Perhaps I could become employed as the court jester... I wondered if they even had court jesters.

I got to my feet, brushing the skirt of the dress self-consciously. I dared not attempt another curtsy, so I just bowed my head and bent my knees slightly. Curstying was silly anyway.

When I finally built up the courage to look the King full in the face, I was met with grey eyes, the story of long years of hardship hiding behind the initial gentleness. His face was rugged and lined, telling of the many years I knew he had spent outdoors through all kinds of weather. The resemblance between him and Viggo Mortensen was trivial to say the least. A few similarities but nothing extraordinary. His hair was darker but not without streaks of grey, which I thought made him look refined. He was not dressed in the fine attire I had assumed would befit a King. What he wore had more the appearance of travel clothing.

Faramir went to him and they spoke to each other quietly for a few minutes. I tried to resist fidgeting and looked over at Erendis, who looked as though she was trying to blend into the wall.

"Come, lady." Faramir bade me follow him and the King. Nerves immediately kicked in. Not only was I in the presence of a great King, I had an impossible story to relate to him! Surely, they would think me mad! Rambling on and on about another world, from hence I had been transported? How could they possibly believe it?

I wondered at what year it was, calling to memory every scrap of information I had memorized through my reading. I was glad that I had been so dutiful an English student, that my speech was, in fact, very proper. Back home I had been teased, but here it served me well, for I wouldn't want to puzzle them further by talking like all those girls back home. _I'm, like, soooo excited to meet you, Aragon! Or Aragorn. Whatev. Dude, is that Faramir? David Wenham was sooo hot! _I mocked the girls in my mind and snickered to myself. Faramir shot me a curious glance over his shoulder and I immediately quieted. I wondered how I might explain how I knew so much of their country and people, my extensive knowledge about their history.

The kitchens were a long distance from wherever the King had walked from. I could not bring myself to think of him as Aragorn alone, for it seemed so disrespectful and not mindful of his present position of power. I knew he wasn't the kind of King who would never deign to walk where servants go, and that was why he had come himself. I knew that at times in his life he had been treated worse than a commoner.

We finally made our way into a small room, and I was not precisely sure where we were. So many turns and paths throughout this City. I wondered at how they didn't manage to get lost every day. The room appeared to be the King's study, with a sturdy wooden desk and chair, and shelves lined with written works that I felt sure were the City's records.

"How did you find yourself in the White City, lady?" Faramir asked me.

I chewed on my lower lip and debated my options. Tell them the truth and most likely have them think me mad, or make something up. But nothing could account for my strange clothing at the time, or, really, anything else. And since I didn't want to lie to these men, I opted for the truth.

"I was... transported here from my own land, which is not at all connected with Middle-earth. I'm not sure how it happened or... why it happened, but I suddenly found myself in the Pelennor. I could see Minas Tirith in the distance, so I walked here, my lord. " I could now only pray that they wouldn't think me completely insane. The nervous fidgeting kicked in full-force. It was one of my many horrible habits. At any given time when I felt uncomfortable, I would fidget uncontrollably. My feet and hands would move of their own volition. I clasped my hands tightly behind my back in an effort to stop it.

"For someone not from Middle-earth, you seem to know a great deal about us." The King commented. I was amazed that he did not appear to have any doubt of my story.

"King Elessar, where I come from, you and your people are... well known. There are books written about the adventures of Frodo on his quest to destroy the Ring of Power. I know all about your past, the cities' past, really, everything there is for me to know about Middle-earth." I didn't dare try to explain about the movies.

The King and Faramir looked at each other. I could see they were conflicted and confused. I wondered how I would feel if some stranger came to my house and knew all about me and my country.

"This would explain her strange attire on our first meeting, my lord." Faramir addressed the King. Elessar nodded.

The King examined the girl in front of him. She was short, far shorter than any Gondorian, but she was clearly not a Hobbit nor a Dwarf. She didn't appear to be any older than sixteen winters. She spoke the Common Tongue well, though her accent was none that he was familiar with. In her eyes he could see the truth of what she said.

His brow knit as he thought. He longed for the counsel of the Elves, for surely Elrond or Galadriel would have had some knowledge or insight as to their strange new guest. This was truly the strangest encounter he had ever experienced. He would settle on letting the girl stay here, and send word for Legolas to come as soon as possible. At the moment it appeared to be the easiest route. Elessar felt sure the girl would cause no trouble.

"What is your name?" The King asked.

"Anna, my lord." She answered shyly.

"Well, Lady Anna, you will be a guest in my house, until such a time comes as you wish to leave us." He said with a gentle smile. The girl's shoulders visibly fell in relief.

"Thank you, my lord." What else could I say? I was in Middle-earth, and was being met with hospitality, which I had never expected. At the least I had expected them to feed and clothe me, and send the strange outsider on her way. As I left, I chided myself. I shouldn't have expected that, for Aragorn was a kind and gracious King.

Faramir led me back to my room, for which I was grateful. Who knows how long I would've wandered before finding it again.

Erendis was waiting for me, sitting on a chair and altering a new dress. She looked up and smiled shyly as I entered.

"What did the King have to say, Lady Anna?" She asked. I figured we would have to work on her calling me Anna, seeing as how I was staying for an undetermined amount of time.

I found myself blurting out my entire story, exactly what I had told the King. Erendis's eyes grew large in disbelief. But once I had finished, she just looked at me like she had known all along I wasn't from Middle-earth, but never would've said anything. Besides, she wouldn't have known any other place I could've come from.

With a sigh I plopped on the bed in what was likely to be a most un-lady-like manner. I stared at the ceiling on the room and in a moment's time I was asleep.

A/N: It's only been a few weeks since I've updated, which is incredibly good for me.

The reason it took so long is because I couldn't figure out which direction to take it in. At first I was going to have Aragorn let her stay but send word to Elrond and Galadriel for their council, only since I don't have a firmly set timeline at the moment, I don't know if they would've already left for the Grey Havens, the date of which I couldn't find anywhere anyway. So... yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, guys! School, school, school. And other various things. I was stuck on the storyline a little(I'm expecting a lot of bumps in this road) so it might be a while before you start seeing new chapters regularly. My goal is to get a chapter out every two weeks(it might end up being every three, but I'll try to avoid it)

This chapter includes a POV change, which will probably be happening more frequently.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Ogreatrandom**: Here's what happens next! Glad to hear you're enjoying it.

**iccle fairy:** That is explained a little here, and maybe later on in more detail. I know, the end of the Third Age, but I couldn't find out a specific date so I just decided to go a different route.

**rain: **I agree! Normal people should be allowed adventures... and more exciting ones too. :)

**Chapter 5**

"What have you to say, Faramir? I can see you have some questions." Aragorn turned to his Steward and friend, noting the spark of surprise that passed quickly over his features. Faramir seemed often to forget that Aragorn had that rare talent of being able to discern what one is thinking simply by observing their body language.

"I was just wondering, my lord, as to why you did not question her more. It seemed as though you were not curious at all, though the girl tells quite a tale." Faramir replied, his tone brimming with curiousity. It was obvious he had his own questions for the girl.

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully. "I suspected that would be on your mind. I did not want to overwhelm her. The girl will be here for quite some time, it would seem, and you have plenty of time to learn more about her and where she comes from." Aragorn began to pace the room slowly, not agitated in the least, just thinking.

"My lord, if I may be so bold..." Faramir began. Aragorn stopped and looked at him. "Say what you will."

"Was there not a record somewhere, of something similar happening? I cannot remember exactly but the girl's tale brings to mind something I might have read during my studies as a boy." Faramir vaguely recalled reading some work that mentioned strangers arriving from distant lands, beyond Middle-earth, a place where not even the Elves had been able to go.

"That is precisely what I was pondering, my friend. For I too, seem to recall something akin to this being foretold." Aragorn replied, walking to his desk and sitting down.

"Should I order the scribes to try and locate the work?" Faramir asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "No. No, for now you and I will look for it. It may be true and it may not, but in any case I would not want the girl to be talked about until we know more."

I woke with a slight headache and a fiercely grumbling stomach. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I peered outside. It looked to be the middle of the night. The sky was a dark, nearly black canvas spreading farther than anyone could ever see. Looking closer, I could make out dimly twinkling stars, lost in the blackness of the sky. I found myself wondering if there were constellations here, the same as back home. I looked in vain for some but the stars were too dim to make out.

I yawned, reaching for the candle on the table, wondering where I could locate matches or some other source of light. Finding none, I set the candle back down and walked out of the room. The halls were so eerily quiet, so mysterious and scary in the dark of night. It wasn't until I had already turned down two different halls that I realized the likelihood of making my way back to my room was slim to none.

"Oh well. Too late to go back now..." I shrugged. What better time to explore Minas Tirith than in the dark of night with neither candle nor torch?

I walked down halls that led I knew not where, examining what little I could see by the moonlight, humming a tune from one of the movie soundtracks. How long I had been walking, I had no idea. I didn't know what time it was, I didn't even know which level of the city I was on. I thought I had felt myself gradually moving downwards, but that could just be the fact that I was tired and disoriented.

Some time later, peering into the distant blackness, I thought I detected a spot of light spilling from an open doorway. I hastened towards it, and slowed once I realized it was indeed a light. I stopped about a foot away from the doorway and craned my neck around, trying to see inside. I could only see shadows, so I took a timid step inside.

The only way I can describe the room is organized clutter. There were several tables covered with books and scrolls, some spilling onto the ground. Large shelves lined the walls, filled with more records. One one table a small space had been cleared, but there were papers stacked all around.

"What are you doing here, my lady?"

I jumped at the sound of a man's voice and whirled quickly around with my hands raised-I don't know what I was planning on doing with them, but I would've been prepared nonetheless.

Faramir stood there, holding a candlestick in one hand and a handful of extra candles in the other. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. I dropped my arms immediately and awkwardly toed the ground, looking around. "I umm... couldn't sleep. So I was just... walking around."

He just nodded and moved past me to the little cleared area on the table that I had observed before. "Why did you not carry a light with you?" He moved around, replacing some candles that had burned out.

"Well my candle had gone out, and I didn't know where to find... fire." _Nice, Anna. Very smooth. You sound like a caveman. Find fire? Where fire is? _

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just looking at some old records and such."

"Couldn't you do that in the daylight?"

"Couldn't you wander around in the daylight?" He rejoined. It took me a while to figure out he was teasing. _Touché_.

"I was surprised the King didn't ask me more questions. Wasn't he curious? I mean, if it had been me, I wouldn't have believed it." I admitted.

Faramir nodded in acknowledgement. I suspected he had wondered the same thing.

"I think he did not care to make you feel uncomfortable, my lady. You have just arrived. Most likely he will question you further at some later date." Faramir replied shortly. I got the impression he didn't really want to talk about it anymore, so I changed the subject.

"Are you looking for anything particular in here?"

"Perhaps. You will likely know of it in time."

I shrugged. My brain was foggy, and my stomach had moved from complaining about its emptiness to my feeling somewhat queasy. All of a sudden sleeping more did not seem so unreachable.

"Could you take me back to my room? I have no idea how to get there from here." I stifled a yawn as Faramir took a candle and offered his arm to me.

We talked little as he walked me back. I thanked him as he deposited me at my door, handed me the candle, bowed and walked away. I opened the door, placed the candle on the table, and fell onto the bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over my head.

A/N: Okay, I don't love this chapter cause basically nothing happens and whatever, but I felt the strong need to update because it's been practically a month and a half and that's too long. Still trying to figure out the basic plotline as most of you can probably tell but I hope to fix it soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, it's been JUST over three weeks, and I apologize. I had a lot of school stuff and spring break and family stuff and before I knew it, it had been 3 weeks since I updated. But, it's not a month, which I am excessively proud of myself for. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. Wish I did. That would be awesome. :)

**Replies to Reviewers**: (Just recent reviews, not necessarily Chapter 4 reviews)

**ladykind:** Thank you!

**4th Triforce piece**: When I was read your review, I was... a little perplexed. I couldn't quite understand how or why you thought it would be a Sue, or why you were surprised that it didn't turn out to be a Sue. I don't write Mary Sue characters, except on purpose(I'm talking about my story Worst Romance Ever Written) and I didn't think that Anna sounded Mary Sue-ish at all. But I am glad that you turned to liking it, and I can assure you that it will never be a Mary Sue. I love my character, Anna, too much to do that to her. And as I'm an experienced writer, I know how to stay away from it, and I can pride myself on saying that I've never seriously written a story with a Sue. So. That's my little piece. Keep reading, please. I enjoy long reviews. :) Thanks!

**Ogreatrandom:** Phew, that's a relief! Yes, I love Anna too. :) Thank you!

**Manwathiel Stormbuddy**: Thank you! Anna is kind of a combination of some people that I know, and myself as well I guess.

**aandm18:** Oh, I do daydream, believe me. And eventually I'll work it out, though I have this bad habit of not really thinking out a plot and storyline as much as I should, and then I get far into the story and have no idea where to take it or what to do next. But I'm trying to avoid that with this story.

**szepilona10:** Thank you!

**Chapter 6**

_Middle-earth, Day... 3?_

_Wow. It seems like much longer than three days. Of course, I am rather discombobulated because I've been sleeping at random times instead of solely at night like a normal person. It is a beautiful day, by the way. I woke early, early enough to see the sunrise. It's been a long while since I've seen that, and it seems even more stunning and amazing here._

_I wonder what will happen today, and what I will do. I mean, obviously there's no school. And no television. And I don't really feel like reading the only book I have. What does one do all day around here? I guess I could get Erendis to take me on a tour. Even in the daylight, I'm sure to get lost if I go wandering about by myself again. Hmm... I wonder what Faramir is up to. Maybe I'll go find him. He tolerates my questions fairly well._

_But first, let's tame the growling beast. Okay, sorry for being weird... just another way for saying... let's get something to eat. _

I flipped the spiral notebook closed, rolling my eyes at my own strange nature. I could only hope that eventually, someday, I would become normal. I rose from the chair and walked outside, meeting Erendis, who had just been coming to get me. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"King Elessar wants you to breakfast with him! He called for me to fetch you." She told me in a rush. I could feel my eyes practically bugging out of my head. I was to dine with the King? I felt a rush of fear. Table manners... mine were horrible! My mother often commented on them. What if it were like all those movies and books where commoners, for some reason or another, dine with royalty, and they don't even know which fork to use?

Erendis tugged me along with her. I felt dazed. Before I could prepare myself, we were there. Faramir met me outside of the door and gave me his arm. I took it without realizing, my mind was in a whirl. What was I to do?

Lord Faramir led me into a small, cozy room, not a long, intimidating hall as I had imagined. King Elessar stood at one end near a woman holding a small child by the hand. They turned upon hearing us enter, and my breath caught in my throat. It was the Lady Arwen! And the child, of course, must be Eldarion.

The Lady seemed to float towards me, and I could do little but stare at her Elven features. Her hair was long and dark as a raven's feathers, falling about her face. Her eyes seemed to see through me, almost as though she were looking into my mind and reading what lie there. Arwen's face seemed to glow, and as I looked at her a peace seemed to fall over my entire being.

I bowed my head and stared at my shoes. Never had I imagined... Despite all of Tolkien's descriptions of the Elves, nothing compared to seeing one in person. I felt a hand underneath my chin; the Lady Arwen was lifting my face to hers. "You are welcome here, Lady Anna." Her voice was soft and lilting, and a smile touched her lips.

I looked to the King and bowed my head to him as well. He was holding his son and smiling. "And this, I am sure you are aware, is Eldarion." The child was looking at me seriously, but as soon as I said hello, he buried his head in his father's neck. In an instant, King Elessar seemed transformed to simply Aragorn, holding his shy son and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

A few moments later, Eldarion had been sent away and we were seated. It seemed to me that this breakfast with a small company had been contrived entirely for my benefit, to put me at ease. And I need not have worried. The table was simply set and I had no trouble whatsoever. And even if I had, I felt so comfortable that it would not have mattered.

I felt the honor deeply. To dine privately with the King, and his Queen, and Lord Faramir seemed a privilege that few would ever experience. Conversation flowed fairly easily. The Queen, being, I assumed, already apprised of my situation and story, did not inquire, simply talking as though they had a guest of my nature all the time.

The spread was fantastic. Fruits, meats and cheeses, along with bread and wine. I ate with relish. What a relief from the food of home! Prepackaged, processed foods would never in a million years compare to what I now feasted on. I had no doubt that in time, I would be packing on the pounds, simply because the food was so good.

After we had all eaten, the King and Lord Faramir had business to attend to, and I nearly fainted when Arwen asked me to accompany her. I walked with her in stunned silence. We arrived at what I assumed was the nursery, as Eldarion was playing there with a woman who was watching him.

"Thank you." Arwen nodded to the woman, who bowed and left.

Eldarion, upon seeing his mother entered, had abandoned his game and came to stand at her feet, looking up at her. I guessed him to be no more than three, possibly younger. He began to babble happily to his mother as she picked him up. He seemed to be speaking Elvish, but I couldn't catch any particular words, and I only knew a few as it was.

"Come and sit, Lady Anna." Arwen gestured to a couch that looked like a backless chaise lounge. I sat, and she did likewise, with her son on her lap. He had grabbed a fistful of her hair, but she seemed hardly to notice. She looked at me.

"Where do you hail from, Anna?" She asked her. Puzzled, I looked at her. Perhaps Aragorn had not told her all about me after all.

I searched my brain for a way to explain. "It's... a different world. We have countries... I live in the United States..." I trailed off lamely. "I'm not sure how I got here. But back home, we... we know about you. We know about all of you. We have... written records, of the Fellowship especially."

There was not a trace of doubt in her eyes. I was constantly amazed that these people so easily accepted my unbelievable story. And after my horrid explanation, Arwen did not question me further on where I came from. We talked, chiefly of the past, events that both she and I were familiar with.

Eldarion became comfortable with me after a short time and pulled me to the floor with him, to play his game. I laughed at his game, so much like those of little boys back home. He had small square blocks that he stacked high, then knocked them down with relish. His boyish giggles warmed my heart, and I joined in heartily, handing him his blocks while conversing with his mother.

I had not an idea how long I had been in the Queen's company when Erendis came to get me. Eldarion was disappointed when he saw me leaving, and came to latch onto my leg. His mother, smiling, came to get him. "Come, Eldarion, it is time for your nap." His perfect features fell, and one word I caught very clearly, spoken in the Common Tongue. "No!"

I knelt and gave him a hug, promising to see him soon. How funny, that we grow so attached to children in so short a time. He nodded seriously and went off with his mother, and I followed Erendis.

"I can't believe it, Erendis! The Queen invited me to sit with her!" I exclaimed, overcome by excitement and happiness. Erendis nodded and smiled as though she could not believe it herself. "She seemed to like you very much."

We were headed back to my room. I couldn't wait to scribble it all down in my journal. What stories I would have to tell!

A/N: Well, there it is! Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hellooo... dear and adoring fans? I hope?

I am sorry.. very very sorry that it's taken so long to update this. Back at the end of March I thought it would be a couple of weeks and it turned into a couple of months! What can I say... I can't tell you my life is majorly hectic (though at finals time it was) and my sister graduated and I've been doing random stuff instead of writing. Why? No clue. But here it is, and you can all rest easy that it is not my intention (key word) to wait this long before posting the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.**

**Replies to Reviewers: **

**(the) thing: **Thank you! Everyone has a different opinion, and I for one do not care at all for Mary Sue stories, which is why I've tried so hard to keep Anna far away from that. I'm glad you find her likeable, and I'm happy you're enjoying the story.

**szepilona10: **Yep, he's in here! Hope this is soon(ish) enough. Glad you're enjoying it!

**Ogreatrandom: **Oh, dear. Well I'm glad I had updated in time to save you from homework. Thank you!

**Alianora in the Rain: **Sorry I made you wait two months! But if it makes you feel better, I had to wait two months too, to see where it was going! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it.

**Nelle07: **Thanks, and again, sorry it took me a while.

**Aviarianna O Lorien:** All the other readers should thank you, because your new review was a little bit of a kick in the pants for me to get going and write this chapter. I had been thinking about it but had been too lazy to get around to actually doing it, so thanks for finding the story and reviewing! I'm so glad to hear you like Anna (I'm quite fond of her myself) and I'm happy to hear that you find the story well written. And, well, it's not really a self-insert, but hey, all my characters have a little bit of me in them, I think. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Chapter 7**

"Not again!" A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I looked down at the wool I was struggling to spin into yarn. I sat behind a loom, as did Queen Arwen and one of the ladies of the court, a woman I had met yestermorn. Again, I had been asked breakfast with the King, and the gathering had grown. It was as though they were gently easing me into their lifestyle. I was ashamed that I could not remember every person's name, but I had met so many, and Gondorians look alike. The same grey eyes, dark hair, and strong features. Their visages seemed to represent their country, in some mysterious way.

After breakfast I had again spent the day with Arwen and Eldarion. The young boy had become even more attatched to me, so much so that when it was time to take him for his nap, he insisted that I come along. When we reached his room, a small but pleasant chamber adjacent to his parents', he proceeded to show me all of his toys. He had carved wooden animals, each of which I held in turn while he told me in broken Elvish what each was.

But today was not going as well. I had embarassed myself a hundred times already that morning, simply because of my inability to spin. I grabbed the twisted yarn and tossed it to the side, where I already had a steady pile going. I glanced up and noticed Arwen and Morwing exchanging amused glances. I had no doubt that many such had passed between them that morning. I didn't mind, other than the fact that I was completely horrible at this.

I took a break and watched the pair, their graceful white hands moving in perfect time with their feet; their finished yarn was perfect.

"You must have patience, Anna," Arwen told me, offering me a gentle smile as she looked at me. On the second day I spent with her, she asked that I simply call her Arwen, and I gratefully did so. I stared as she continued spinning the yarn without looking.

"Yes, patience," Morwing repeated. "Patience and practice, and soon you will succeed."

For once, I was grateful for my stubborn streak. I started again, going slowly, as I had every time before. The hard part was keeping the yarn from becoming too twisted, to the point that it started bunching up in places. As I worked, I listened to the conversation between the two women. They talked of their children and families, chiefly. I don't know why, but I was surprised. One was a Queen and the other a noblewoman, yet they didn't talk of what was going on in the country or any such things.

That night, a few hours after we had eaten dinner, I scribbled in my journal by the dim light the candle afforded me.

_Things are so different here. I mean, obviously, they are, because this is NOT America, Anna, and you would do well to remember it and not expect people to be the same._

_But... I don't know... sometimes it just seems strange. _

_That's because it is strange. Duh. _

_My fingers are sore from spinning... it is very difficult for me and, if there were such a thing, I could quite possibly be a candidate for the 'Worst Spinner Ever' award. Is spinner even the right term? I don't know what else you would call it._

I flipped the spiral notebook closed after jotting down a few other random thoughts. Mostly, my journal entries were starting to become chance thoughts that popped into my head, and it was starting to seem like I was having a dialogue with myself.

A few more days passed in the same manner. I dined with the King and Queen, and, often, Faramir, Morwing, and other members of the court. During the day Arwen showed me around, and we would spend time playing with Eldarion, spinning yarn, and doing other things. I guess I had seemed surprised, at first, that Arwen did so many things, because she had commented on it, telling me that she had little else to do so she might as well do something productive.

Faramir showed me a library and told me I was free to choose and read what I wished, and when I was not with Arwen, I read. There were books of beautiful poetry and songs, and I emmersed myself in them. There were also books, fictional books, I learned, and that surprised me all the more. I was becoming quite used to coping and living in this land.

_Middle-earth, Day 10_

_I am going to meet Eowyn today! I simply cannot believe it, to be honest. Faramir has been telling me she was coming for the past four days, ever since he received a missive from the Princess herself. It's fun to see how excited he is about seeing his wife._

_I hear she is with child... gossip truly never sleeps, even in Middle-earth. If this is true, I can further understand Faramir's excitement. I am looking forward to seeing her, though a little nervous as I always seem to be whenever I've met people that I've read so much about._

I heard Erendis enter and decided to leave the journal entry for now. I'm sure I will have more to write about later, after meeting the Princess of Ithilien.

Erendis brought me a new gown, perfectly tailored to my height and figure. It is a beautiful blue color with delicate embroidery at the cuffs. I gasped at the sight of it. "Oh, Erendis, isn't that one of the prettiest things you've ever seen?"

"It is a very fine dress, Lady Anna," Erendis smiled. Erendis and I had become fast friends. Socially, it was probably not proper for us to be close, but as I didn't know any rules dictacting behavior towards servants, I figured it didn't matter. I had never seen any of them treated with any less respect or kindness than a member of the nobility. No one really seemed to care about my actions, though I always strove to behave in the most proper manner.

"Come, Erendis," I squealed happily, grabbing her hand and pulling her after me. I had found that being in Middle-earth, I was, ironically, much more of a "normal American teenager." I thought it was odd, but I felt more comfortable here, and therefore was more myself. Arwen and Morwing, especially, with whom I had spent ample time, had grown accustomed to my frequent outbursts and cries of frustration (when spinning, or, as of late, weaving, because I often made mistakes) or excitement, like today. They would smile and often seemed bemused, but they let it pass.

My steps slowed as we reached the dining hall. Lady Eowyn was due to arrive sometime after breakfast. Erendis left me to go and eat in the servant's quarters and I entered alone, bidding everyone good morning and assuming what had become my usual seat. It felt wonderful to have a standing invitation to breakfast with the King and his family and friends.

A/N: Eh. I don't love it. But here it is. Next chapter will be better... I hope!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Where has the time gone? I'm sorry it's been a month and a half! To be honest, other than a few fleeting thoughts, I just have not thought about updating... bad me! I'm a horrible updater. On future stories I should probably write the entire thing and then post it, but... anyway...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any characters that you recognize.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Aviarianna O Lorien: **Oh, I know. I'm absolutely horrible at updating as well. I have one story in particular that I abandoned in the middle of it and haven't written anything new to it for something like two years, which is absolutely ridiculous and I shouldn't have let it go that long. But I digress. Thanks for the review!

**szepilona10: **Well, thanks for the honesty! I appreciate your comments. I hope this chapter is better!

**Ogreatrandom: **Sorry I made you wait for more, thanks for the review!

**Nelle07: **Thank you!

**nartohaloevovled: **Don't cry! You didn't have to wait as long as some of the others at least... Thank you for the review (it reminded me I needed to update the story) and thank you for your comments! I'll look at your stuff if I get the chance.

**Chapter 8**

_Middle-earth, Day 14_

_These past four days have passed in an absolute whirl of activity! The Princess of Ithilien(a.k.a. Eowyn, as she has so graciously insisted I call her.) arrived promptly after breakfast the last day I wrote. She came galloping up on this absolute gorgeous roan horse that towered above me. It was sweet, because Faramir ran, almost as fast as the horse had been, to go and meet her. He swung her effortlessly off of the saddle and that's when I realized that she is indeed with child - nearly eight months, I would guess._

_So not only did it surprise me that this extremely pregnant woman was galloping on a horse(I mean, back home, if you're eight months pregnant, you barely drive. But riding? This woman is tough.) her face was surprising to me too. Sorry, Miranda Otto, you've got nothing on the real thing. Her face was shining, pink from the wind in her face and glowing due to (I'm guessing) pregnancy and being with her husband. Her hair was truly like spun gold, wavy and flowing nearly to her waist (which makes me rue my short hair.) But what really got me was her eyes. I swear, what is it with these Middle-earth beings and their eyes? Because they were the color of the sea, and I could see her emotions mirrored in them. They were soft and welcoming, but there was such an obvious sorrow hidden in their depths... It was a very weird experience for me._

_She came over to me and curtseyed with a grace you wouldn't expect from someone with a huge swollen belly. But you wouldn't be expecting someone with a huge swollen belly to be riding a horse, either, so I shouldn't have been surprised. _

_All I could do was mutter something about her horse, and she smiled like she could understand that I was a little nervous when meeting new people... especially since, well, let me backtrack. In the books that I have read so many times, of all the female characters, Eowyn is my absolute favorite. She's like my 'tough chick' role model or something. Not that I ever would've had the guts to do half of what she did, but I like reading about her all the same. So to meet the real one, in person, I guess I was a little starstruck. _

_Anyway, for the past couple of days Eowyn and I have been hanging out a lot. She's kind of been picking my brain about where I come from, more than anyone else I've met here, but I don't really mind. Turns out she had only heard some vague news about a strange person come to the White City, so she was curious and wanted to meet me too. Imagine, Eowyn, the Princess of Ithilien, wanted to meet me! Totally surreal and awesome._

_Really, other than Eowyn coming, my days have been the same. I'm getting a tiny bit better at spinning, though I'm still completely hopeless at weaving. Arwen says with time I will get better but maybe I had better focus on one thing at a time. Eowyn can weave and spin beautifully, as I have found during mornings spent with her, Arwen, and more often than not, Morwing, who I have discovered has a quick wit and can make me laugh easily. _

_But actually I have to go now, because we're planning a small feast in Eowyn's honor and Arwen has asked for my help with the planning. Imagine that! The Queen of Gondor wanting my help with party planning. Take that, Kelly Davidson, with all your parties that you never invited me to but always told me about as if to mock my very existence. Take that._

A/N: Well, here it is, very short and entirely a journal entry... it's sort of a lead-in to the next chapter though I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with that (though I have an idea) but I wanted to get a chapter up.. sooo... here it is.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow, sorry sorry sorry! Two months? Sheesh. I didn't even expect this. I promise, I thought I was going to update like two weeks later... maybe this is why I can never finish the novels I start. Because I'm not forcing myself to be dedicated. Alright, anyway, I'm sorry.

Thank you guys SO MUCH for sticking with this story and reading it whenever I update. You guys are awesome.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Ogreatrandom**: Thanks!

**Aviarianna O Lorien:** Thank you! It was actually rather laziness on my part but I think it turned out pretty well. There will probably be similar chapters in the future.

**Nelle07:** Indeed. Thanks for reviewing!

**szepilona10:** Awesome! I'm glad it's one of your favorites. The more I read it the more I like it as well.

**Chapter 9**

_Middle-earth, Day 17_

_I've been so busy these last few days that I haven't had time to write! A "small feast" turned out to be a gathering of what must've been half of the city and every noble family near the White City. I was overwhelmed and felt claustrophobic at many times during the evening. I swear, at one point, I was so certain I was going to faint that I snuck out onto one of the terraces that seem to be off of every main room, at least most of the ones that I have seen. I was talking great gulps of the fresh, cool night air (not literally. It felt as though my mind and soul could breathe again, though, without being cramped in that room.) I was found. Apparently Eowyn had sent an attendant to find me, but that person had failed. A young man, apparently one of the party that had accompanied Eowyn on her journey to Minas Tirith, offered to find me instead._

_And so he did. And, to the best of my ability, I will transcribe those events here._

"Milady,"

I turned quickly at a voice over my shoulder, tilting my head back to see the face to who the voice belonged. He stood at least a foot taller than me, possibly a little more.

It was a young man, I wouldn't guess more than eighteen years of age, with fair hair and twinkling green eyes. He from likely from Rohan, and had been one of the many to relocate to Ithilien when Eowyn wed Faramir.

He sketched a bow and I dipped down as well, feeling my face flush anew. Grateful that he could not make out the color of my face in the darkening night, I turned away, looking back out across the city as I had been doing not a moment ago.

I always got this way around boys. It was little wonder that back home I had no guy friends, let alone a guy that liked me and would've asked me out. I wasn't comfortable in the least around male persons that were anywhere near my age. Luckily, up until this point, I hadn't encountered one.

"It was very warm in there." I murmured, trying to explain my absence from the festivities.

"Lady Eowyn draws quite the crowd," he agreed, turning to look out over the city with me. He stood several feet away but the right side of my body was stiff, closely attuned to his nearness. I scolded my body for its odd response to him. It was just another person. I had been surrounded by people and hadn't had this reaction.

"You must be the girl everyone is talking of," he spoke. His voice flowed into my ears and took up permanent residence in my memory. It was soft and deep, certain inflections crisp, others smooth.

"I suppose so." I fidgeted, feeling him looking at me. I twirled a short lock of hair around one finger nervously. Realizing the action, I tossed the hair away from me, almost in disgust. I was not a hair-twirling girl.

"You don't speak very much?" Though posed as a question, it seemed more like he was stating a fact.

"Oh, quite the opposite. I speak too much, a lot of the time, and make an absolute fool out of myself, and at other times I get nervous or uncomfortable and it's difficult to get two words out of me." I blurted in one long sentence, feeling my face reddening yet again. I forced myself to meet his gaze. He was bent down, leaning his forearms on the stone railing, so I didn't have to tilt my head up quite so far.

He was staring at me, amusement dancing in his eyes as though I had said something extremely clever. But I had not. I had just expressed, in a sentence to a total stranger, what I considered to be a major flaw in my people skills.

He took a step or two in my direction, looking down on me kindly, as one would look upon a favored batty aunt or a silly younger sister.

"We all have our flaws, have we not? People consider me far too quiet, I am told. It is, perhaps, because I would rather peruse a book than engage in foolish actions."

His quiet comment floored me. Certainly, if I had ever thought about it, I would've realized that men, even young men, who would be teenagers back home, were more mature in Middle-earth, simply because of their surroundings and their way of life. But I had never considered, even fleetingly, the fact that there might be someone like me among the youth of Middle-earth.

I felt a flush of warmth spread through me and I smiled, genuinely, for one of the first times that night. I had found a kindred spirit, in someone my own age, if I could trust my own judgment in his age.

"Before I came here," I said, "I felt exactly the same way."

I suddenly found myself wishing I was taller, prettier, that my hair was longer and could be fashioned into the becoming hairstyles that many women present were wearing. I wished that my waist were more slender and my mind more keen. I wished that he would like me. And I mentally slapped myself for it.

He smiled gently down at me, offered his arm. "I was supposed to fetch you, for Lady Eowyn has requested your presence at table. But I confess, I wished to speak with you as well. I have heard much of you since we arrived here."

I had no idea what to say. I took his arm, let him lead me back inside. In silence we skirted the crowded tables, and he deposited me back in my seat, at the head table, in an honored chair next to Eowyn.

She seemed excited to see me, as though she enjoyed herself more when I was present. I smiled at her and took my seat, looking gratefully up to my escort, only to find him already gone. It was at that moment that I realized that I didn't know his name.

I watched Eowyn entertain those around her, not giving one care in the world that she was pregnant and likely not supposed to be out in large company. I did not know the proper conduct in such a situation in Middle-earth, but judging by some of the servant's whispered comments about the lady, I guessed that it was perhaps not entirely proper.

The rest of the evening flew by, course after course of fantastic dishes being set out. I tried everything and tasted next to nothing, thinking of a certain fair-haired boy and a conversation I wished had lasted longer.

_So, that is the tale. I still don't know his name and I haven't seen him since. I feel very silly about the whole thing… it's just like it was at home. Girls getting crushes on guys, thinking about them nonstop, picking apart every word of whatever short conversation they shared to find some hidden meaning. I feel as though I am turning into a teenage girl cliché, and I'm in a different country altogether! The similarities between Middle-earth and home seem to grow by the day. _

I stared at the sentence I had just written, in my messy scrawl, and pondered the truth of it. I wondered if, throughout the ages, certain things just stayed the same. I wondered if some things would always be, no matter the world or planet or society.

I heaved a dramatic sigh and shoved my journal back into my backpack.

As if on cue, Erendis bustled in, chatting about a spill in the kitchen that morning. Apparently the entire breakfast menu had been changed.

"Come, Lady Anna," Erendis said, still insisting to call me by my 'title'.

In ten minute's time I was dressed and on my way downstairs. Suddenly feeling the impulse to not join the others for breakfast, I veered off down an unknown hallway. Light spilled in through the windows as I shuffled leisurely along, taking my own sweet time, enjoying the solitude.

"Sometimes a little time to oneself is all one needs," I said to no one in particular, turning a corner. I glimpsed a garden and headed towards it, wishing I had a book on hand. There were few things I loved to do better than sit in a garden, or just out in the wilderness, leaning against a tree, reading. I always felt transported to another place and time. And I imagined romantic meetings in such places, being pleasantly surprised by someone happening upon me.

I'm a true romantic at heart, sue me.

I entertained no such hopes on this day, however, only seeking some quiet alone time. I entered it soon enough, finding it also contained a sort of a courtyard as well. It was a garden of some size, with the courtyard placed in the middle and a path winding through small trees, bushes, and plots of flowers.

I took to the path, slowing my steps and enjoying the walk excessively. There were some flowers that looked like flowers from home, others I didn't recognize. There was a pleasant, light smell in the air, and breathing it in, it seemed to clear my mind and heart of any worries that might be hidden there.

I don't know how long I walked in circles around the garden; time passed by, perhaps hours, perhaps mere minutes. I was lost, in my thoughts, in my own little world, set apart from everything, it seemed. It was though I had finally found some small part of Middle-earth to call my own.

At length I sat down on a stone bench, staring at the knots in an old tree. It was the largest in the garden, and it seemed ages old. It was as though I was sitting next to a worn old man, one who had seen untold things in his life. Sitting next to that tree, I imagined the things it had witnessed, the stories it would be able to tell if it were a person. Like a protective parent, it guarded the garden, tucked away from sight.

I placed my hand upon the trunk of the tree, the bark rough beneath my hand.

"If only you were a person, I'm sure I could talk the whole day with you," I addressed the tree, not feeling the least bit foolish.

"And you would tell me stories that no one has heard," I continued, tracing a pattern in the bark with the tip of my finger. "And I would keep them secret, as you have, all these years."

I traced the pattern, rather like the letter S, again and again with my finger.

I was broken from my disconnected reverie by a voice near the place I had entered.

"Some of those stories could be recorded elsewhere."

I jumped with surprise, looking over my shoulder. It was the man from the feast, his green eyes still twinkling as though he were constantly in on a joke that no one else was aware of. He took a few steps into the garden, looking around him.

I looked around, self-conscious, wishing to focus my gaze anywhere but on him. How long had he been here? How long had_ I_ been here? I looked up at the sky, the surest way of telling time without clocks or watches. The sun was nearing its peak. I felt as though it had been only minutes since I had detoured on my way to breakfast, when it had truly been hours. What spell had been cast over me when I entered the garden?

My mind was clear, my heart at rest, but I could not remember the last few hours. What had I been doing, thinking? A strange look must have passed over my face because he backed away, bowing slightly. "Pardon me, Lady Anna, I see I have interrupted your private time." He began to leave and I bolted from my seat.

"No!" I cried, a little too fervently. "Uh, that is, no, you haven't. I just… needed a few moments to myself. And I found this lovely garden and could not resist."

Seeing the look on his face, I tried to smile and waved my hand in an invitation to join me, not sure what else to do.

We sat on the same stone bench I had been sitting on for… hours? He sat at one end, I at the other. I was keen to break the silence, comfortable though it was. I still felt strange, as though, if the two of us sat here for long enough, we would both be lost to that same strange sensation I had experienced. The feeling of disconnection provided by the garden, peaceful though it had been, left me feeling strange.

"Were you sent to find me again?" I asked, looking at him. He seemed taller in the day, with his long legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. I tucked my feet beneath my skirt and folded my hands in my lap, trying to appear ladylike.

"Not this time, milady, I was only walking around. Though others have been sent to look for you, since word has gotten out that you were not at breakfast."

I felt the slightest bit guilty and hoped that the servants were not frantically searching for me. I should have told someone I would not be at breakfast, I realized.

"You are not sorry that you got away, I see."

Amazed that this person, who had met me only once before, could see through me so easily, I turned to him.

"The King and Queen have been most generous with their time and consideration," I started, doing my best to show the genuine respect I held for these people who had been so kind to me.

"I guess I just needed to get away." I finished lamely, laying my hands out in front of me.

"I can understand that." He responded. "So, what is your story, Lady Anna?"

I turned to him, skeptical. "Haven't you heard?" I knew that news had traveled far and wide of my visit to the White City, though what the details of those stories were was less certain.

"One moment I was home, and the next I am waking up in the Pelennor." I told him my entire story and he listened attentively, nodding in the appropriate places and asking questions here and there.

I was still kept in a constant state of amazement that everyone took my story as fact and no one seemed to question it. Back home, I know that people would've thought I was insane. Even now, faced with the reality of Middle-earth and its people, I wondered if I was dreaming. But it was all so inescapably real, I was sure I could not be dreaming. It just was not possible.

"In Ithilien, we only heard word of a strange visitor come to the White City, an honored guest of the King's." He told me. The notion made me laugh slightly.

"Honored guest, yes, though I did nothing to deserve it but tell my story. He could have just as easily turned me away. I was amazed that I got to speak with him personally at all."

"King Elessar is not the sort to do that." He said, looking at the sky, a brilliant blue over our heads with nary a cloud in sight. "And he and his family seem quite fond of you." He added.

I nodded. Yes, they did. And I was fond of them. They were kind, and generous, and I did not see how anyone could not love and respect them. Little Eldarion had become more attached to me as well, and I loved the child dearly.

"I am very fortunate."

How different my life seemed now. Completely turned upside down, and yet I fit in here, in such a strange way.

We sat in the garden a quiet hour, discussing various things. I had been right in my assumption the night of the feast; he and I were indeed kindred spirits in many ways. I felt at ease with him as I had with no other boy my age. We conversed with the effortlessness of two friends that had known each other for years.

He was midsentence, telling me about a story of him as a child, growing up in Rohan with his brothers, when my stomach growled the loudest it has ever in my life. He laughed, a light, lilting sound that touched my heart and made me join in, despite my embarrassment.

"I think it is time we find you some food. You never ate anything for breakfast, I surmise?" He rose, offering me his hand to help me up.

We talked a little as he led me back down through the hallways as though he had walked them his entire life, and he deposited me near the kitchen, much like my very first day in Gondor. He bowed, brushing his lips across the back of my hand, smiling a bit.

"Until next time, milady."

I curtseyed and when I looked up again, he was gone. He had the strangest way of disappearing suddenly.

_Middle-earth, Day 17, again_

_I still don't know his name._

A/N: Well there it is! I started writing and COULD NOT stop for the life of me. So, it is a long chapter! Something like 3000 words.

I decided to introduce this character, not necessarily because this story is going to become a romance, but because some random thought overtook me and compelled me to add another interesting character that is mine, that I can develop… and Anna will have a friend! At the very least. So… yes. Who knows what will happen with this character, with this story… I don't even know. I'm just letting me take it where it will. So I know that this chapter leads it in a different direction than maybe it seemed to be going, but... I dunno. It's just kind of all developing as I write.

This chapter is a little more serious and has less of Anna's humor in it, but I wanted to show the more somber side, the more serious side of her experience, along with someone new, some new situation, etc. Anyway. The End! Of the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know it's been some matter of weeks... sorry! I had this started and got sidetracked with school and life in general and finished it up today. It's not anywhere near as long as the last chapter but I'm sure there will be some more long chapters in the future.

Replies to Reviews:

Nelle07: Thanks!

szepilona10: Thank you!

Toriga-Okami: Haha, thanks.

tear-drowned-angel: Wow, I'm glad that mine was the first! I'm glad you're liking it and that you love Anna. Thank you!

**Chapter 10**

_Middle-earth, Day 21_

_Besotted. _

_It's the only word that I can find that accurately describes it._

_Erendis talks constantly of a stable hand that she met about a week ago. The two apparently spend a lot of their spare time together, talking, walking around. Yesterday, he brought her a bouquet of wildflowers he had picked from outside the city. She tied them with a ribbon and kept them in the pocket of her apron. Her face was glowing the rest of the day._

_I found out yesterday that Eowyn plans on staying her until her child is born. In the morning, we were all gathered (Arwen, Eowyn, Morwing, myself, and a companion of Eowyn's that she brought with her from Ithilien.) The subject came up, because apparently discussing due dates is an ancient tradition. I had guessed correctly when I estimated she was about eight months pregnant. Since the child will be born here, Eowyn will be here for another few months at the very least. _

I turned my attention from the paper to Erendis, who was holding a new dress up for my inspection. As the days passed I was getting more and more used to the clothing; the extensive undergarments, the fancy dresses. I supposed that the commoners had plainer garments, but even the everyday wear of the nobles was exquisite, at least to me.

I rose and let her slip the dress over my head, daydreaming as she laced it up in the back. Idly, I ran a hand over the fabric, my fingers seeking out the embroidered design on the bodice. I never ceased to be amazed at the gowns created here, in such little time. In the three weeks I had been here, several new dresses had been commissioned for me, and each fit me perfectly.

"You will be going to breakfast today, Lady Anna?" Erendis asked me. Ever since the morning I had skipped the meal, she had asked me the same question to make sure. I smiled slightly, nodding.

"Are you all right, Lady? You seem a little out of spirits this morning." Erendis asked me, concern evident in her voice.

I shrugged. In truth, I hadn't felt very much myself since that morning in the garden. I had become much quieter, much more the introvert than I had ever been before. I felt that everyone else sensed the difference but no one had remarked on it until now.

"I truly don't know. I feel out of sorts." I admitted. I ran a hand through my hair, only to be _tsk_ed by Erendis.

She grabbed a comb and set my hair at rights once more. It was still short as it had been when I arrived. I was looking forward to the day that it would be longer, so that I didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Well, at least not as much. It was strange for me to have the same length of hair as nearly every man I encountered, while the women had hair flowing down their backs.

I was just about to get up and head towards the breakfast room when I heard a knock at the door.

Erendis raised her eyebrows, a habit she had picked up from me, and went to answer it. I could see her immediately drop into a deep curtsey and soon after, heard the soft voice of Arwen.

Surprised, I went to the door to join her. She smiled softly at me. I had learned, since I had met her, that nearly everything to do with Arwen could be described as soft or gentle.

"Shall we walk together?" She invited. I smiled and nodded, bidding goodbye to Erendis, whose eyes had grown comically large in surprise.

We had walked down one hallway and turned a corner onto another, heading in the opposite direction of the breakfast room, when Arwen broke our companionable silence.

"I have noticed how quiet you have become lately, Anna," She began. "Does anything trouble you?"

I was touched by the sincerity in her voice.

"I… I don't know. All at once I feel more at home here and more out of place. I don't feel like myself at all, to be honest."

She nodded as though that was the very answer she had expected. We continued to walk, and I wondered if I should tell Arwen about the garden.

"That morning that I was not at breakfast, I had decided to walk around instead. I just felt like I needed to be alone." I said. "And I was wandering around, not even really sure where I was going, and I found myself in a garden, with a courtyard. It looked so inviting, that I went and walked around and…." I stopped abruptly. Arwen had led me to the very garden I had been speaking of.

Her face held a gentle smile, her eyes full of understanding.

She waved her hand for me to enter before her, and I did so reluctantly, memories of my last morning here flooding my mind.

She led me along the same path I had traveled and spoke to me gently.

"There is a mystery about this garden that even I have not been able to discover. It brings a peace, calm, does it not?"

I nodded slowly. That was exactly what I had felt that morning I was here.

"It made me feel as though my worries, even those unknown to me, were gone. But it also made me feel so unaware, and… lost." I finished.

Arwen nodded solemnly.

"It is peculiar, because it is only when one is alone, that it has that effect." She said.

How true that was. Once he had joined me, the feeling had ebbed.

"The last time I came here alone, for days afterwards, I felt much like I suppose you are feeling now. I felt lost and disconnected from those around me. I have not been back since." She said quietly. I could sense her mind traveling to another time and place, back to that time she had the same experience.

I was comforted that someone understood.

"It will pass, Anna." She laid her hand on my arm. "We do not know why this garden affects people in this fashion, but we do know that is passes."

I wondered who 'we' was and who else had come to this garden alone.

We walked in pensive silence for a few more moments before Arwen turned to me, smiling. "Let us talk of happier things."

"Eldarion said my name yesterday," I said with a smile. Eldarion was one of Arwen's favorite subjects, as any son should be to his mother.

We made our way out of the garden, speaking more of Eldarion and his antics. He was a lively child, though pensive at times. I figured that was an Elven trait. Often he would be playing, with his blocks or other toys, and stop all of a sudden, sitting there, staring at the ground, as though he were pondering life's problems.

We arrived at breakfast to find the group leaving. Surprisingly, I felt no hunger, though I felt more myself after talking to Arwen. Perhaps whatever spell the garden cast was wearing off at last.

"Anna!" Eowyn smiled, coming over to me.

"We were just discussing an idea, and wanted to know what you think of it," she began, looping her arm through mine. I shot a smile over my shoulder to Arwen, who nodded at me and went to speak with her husband.

"I have heard that you have never ridden a horse?" There was a level of playful shock in her tone.

I shook my head. "Yes, back home, horses were not… readily available, to be ridden." I affirmed.

"Well, I have just convinced Faramir that we should ride and have a picnic outside of the City," she said, smiling. I glanced at Faramir who smiled faintly. I knew he was concerned for his wife's health, but Eowyn was very convincing when she needed to be.

"And I absolutely will not take no for an answer." I realized I must have missed her saying, or, more likely, insisting, that I accompany them, but I had no reason to say no in any case.

"I'd love to. When are we going?"

"Oh, a few days hence, I'm sure. As soon as arrangements can be made."

With Eowyn arranging the outing, I was sure it would occur in the next few days.

I smiled and happily agreed, trying to banish any anxiety I felt about riding a horse for the first time. I love horses, and, truly, all animals, but it seemed a bit intimidating to be riding for the first time in the presence of a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, a woman who had surely been riding since before she could walk.

A/N: Well… I decided to end it here, though it does seem rather a strange point, even to me, but I think it will better tie into the next chapter by leaving it here. Or, at least, what I have planned for the next chapter, for I haven't even started writing it yet.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Glad to see some of you guys are still reading! Makes me happy. :) I'm glad you guys are liking the story and I am **attempting **to update more regularly... it really depends on the business of my real life, sooo.. I can't promise anything except that I will try.

Replies to Reviewers:

Ogreatrandom: Thank you! Here's another chapter. :)

jada951: Okay, let me say first that you are awesome and you get a cookie, because I LOVE it when new readers get into one of my stories and review several chapters instead of only the most recent one. Thanks so much for all your comments!

szepilona10: You'll just have to read and see what I did...

tear-drowned-angel: Any review is a good review, even a "late" one. (And I don't consider a few days after posting to be late... :) ) Thanks!

Nelle07: You'll just have to wait and see... ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 11**

I woke up with a knot in my stomach. Looking out the window, I wished for rain. My hopes were swept away as I glimpsed a cloudless sky, the sun smoldering high in the sky.

The night before, Eowyn informed me we would be taking our picnic the next day. Though I smiled and assured her that I was looking forward to the outing, anxiety had been creeping up on me the entire night. My dreams were riddled with visions of me, having lost complete control of my horse, galloping wildly across the Pelennor only to inevitably be thrown off, slam into a tree, and die. Never mind that there were no trees out in the middle of the Pelennor.

"Oh, it's so exciting, lady," Erendis told me as she laced me into my riding outfit. It was an average gown, though made of much sturdier fabric than I had become accustomed to. The skirts were far fuller to ensure modesty. Eowyn had whispered to me, the night before, that I would be allowed to ride astride as she did. Arwen, who would be a part of our company, would ride side-saddle as she always did.

I had been relieved; I was positive I would not have been able to learn to ride side-saddle and learn to ride all in the same day. Now I had nearly convinced myself that even looking at a horse was an impossibility; I was sure to faint right away.

Erendis's face was flushed with excitement as mine should have been. "How exciting, Lady!" she exclaimed, tying the final laces on my dress.

"Erendis, perhaps you could come along with me," I suggested absentmindedly, pressing a hand to my stomach. It felt as though it were on a roller coaster.

"What a thing to say, Lady," Her tone reminded me of an older woman, telling me my words were nonsense. "I will be fine here, plenty of things to do." Her eyes betrayed her cheery tone. She would've liked to go very much. I realized at that moment that Erendis had probably never been outside of the city, much less ridden a horse. I felt guilty, that I was in a position of privelege that I had done nothing to deserve.

Impulsively, I reached for her and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "I am very glad we are friends, Erendis."

She pulled away, standing there awkwardly. "I am as well, Lady." She opened her mouth as though to say something further, closed it, and opened it again. "Before you came, I did not have many friends. I am happy to be serving you."

A few minutes more and I was ready to leave. The group would breakfast and leave directly afterwards. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat anything but I sat at the table, conversing with the others as they discussed the outing. As far as I knew, it would be Eowyn, Faramir, Arwen and Aragorn, and perhaps some others, as well as some soldiers for protection. It was ironic, the great King of Gondor and a renowned warrior himself, having soldiers for protection.

We split into two groups after breakfast. The ladies and I headed straight towards the stables while the men went to attend to some last-minute details. Arwen, Eowyn and I reached the stables ten minutes later. Morwing and Taite, Eowyn's companion from Ithilien, were waiting for us there.

"To be honest, Anna," Eowyn said, leaning down and whispering, "The men didn't need to take care of any business. I just wanted to shoo them away so that you can practice mounting and dismounting a few times. Since this is your first time riding, I did not want you to be embarassed,"

A sudden rush of overwhelming gratitude brought tears to my eyes and I hugged her fiercely. I had not even considered that my first mounting experience would have an audience.

She laughed, a light, wonderful sound that warmed my heart and took away my anxiety for the moment. Anything Eowyn could do, I would attempt. She was, after all, my role model.

Eowyn took my arm and led me inside the stables. Odors assaulted my nose, some pleasant, some not. The sweet smell of oats mingled with the musky scent of hay and the pungent smell of horse manure. I crinkled my nose slightly, causing Eowyn to laugh again. "You get used to the smell, I promise."

We passed a stall and a horse stuck his head out. I leaned away quickly, not expecting the sudden movement. The horse in the stall across from me whinnied, a loud, high-pitched noise that caused me to jump. I scolded myself for being startled by horses and followed Eowyn, who had moved on down the aisle of the stable.

"This is Devona. Her name means _protector._ She has served me faithfully for many years." Eowyn leaned towards the dark horse. The mare's nearly black coat shone, and her long mane was neatly plaited. I was shocked to see absolute trust in the horse's eyes as she surveyed Eowyn.

I smiled slightly at the bond between horse and rider. I wondered idly how long it took for a horse to trust you completely, and for you to trust your horse. I would have to trust whatever horse would bear me today. A nervous rider rides a nervous horse, I had heard. Eowyn had told me that horses can sense their riders' anxiety, so you must be as calm as possible.

"Well, let us go visit your mount, shall we?" Eowyn gave Devona one final pat and took me two stalls down. I looked nervously inside only to find a horse of medium build. It had a dark dappled coat and large brown eyes that looked at me with interest. "Here," Eowyn said, slipping a chunk of carrot into my hand. I held it out in my palm, offering it to the horse. He stepped forward, sniffed my hand and up my arm, and finally accepted the carrot piece, crunching it loudly.

"This is Torr. He is very gentle and rather small, so he does not make much of a war-horse, but I think he will suit you just fine." She reached forward to scratch his forelock.

A stable hand led Torr out of the stall. He was already saddled, and the lad bridled him with deft and practiced motions. Eowyn led me to Torr's left side and gave me instructions.

"We can start with a block if you'd like." Eowyn motioned to the lad and he brought a sturdy wooden box forward, placing it on the ground right next to Torr, who stood completely still.

I stepped up on the box and gripped the pommel and cantle of the saddle, as Eowyn instructed me. "Now just place your left foot into the stirrup and swing your right leg over, and sit down slowly."

My foot slipped out of the stirrup the first time, but I quickly replaced it. I put my full weight on that foot for a quick second, waiting for the saddle to slip to the side, as I was sure was going to happen. Nothing moved.

I had a difficult time getting my right leg over Torr's back end, but I finally managed it, my skirts in disarray. I grinned widely down at Eowyn, proud of myself to a ridiculous point.

"Very good, Anna. Now dismount and try again."

I protested to no avail. Now that I had mounted the horse, why would I dismount? But Eowyn insisted I practice with and without the block. Several attempts later, I was mounting with little difficulty, even without the block.

"Usually somebody will help you into the saddle, so do not worry about not having the block." She told me once I had mounted for the final time. We had heard the men speaking outside and she led me out, quietly giving me instructions about using the reins.

We reached the end of the stables and she released me, taking the reins of her own mount. I pressed my heels lightly against Torr's flanks to keep him moving and pulled back a bit on the reins when we reached the group. I smiled slightly at my success, surveying the group in front of me. Arwen was mounted, graceful even in riding clothes. Morwing was close to her side. I glimpsed Faramir standing by a roan horse, and Aragorn behind him. My smile grew wider when I realized that Eldarion was sitting with his father in the saddle, protected by Aragorn's strong arm. I was glad the little one would be a part of our group.

And just behind those two men, set a little apart from the rest, was a face I recognized. The man from the feast, from the garden, was with us. I must've looked quizzical because Faramir addressed me.

"I do not know if you have met this man yet, Anna. This is Lucan, a trusted advisor and companion of mine." Faramir smiled at me and I smiled back. His attention was drawn away by Eowyn, who did need assistance mounting, and I turned my gaze back to the man who had drawn closer. I smiled slightly, shyly, not certain what to say. The two meetings we had shared had been very unusual, at least in my book. But at least now I knew his name. _Lucan._

"Milady, I see you are surprised to find me a part of your outing." His voice was just as I had remembered it.

"Only in a good way. The more, the merrier!" I said. I truly was glad to have him along. I hoped we could talk again. We seemed to get along well, and I felt comfortable speaking with him. Yes, I was very glad he was coming along.

We spoke for a few more minutes about how we were glad at the prospect of enjoying a day outside the city, in fine weather. Aragorn then announced that everyone was ready to leave, and the company set off. Aragorn rode out first with Arwen by his side, Faramir and Eowyn close behind, continuing the conversation they had been having. Morwing and Taite remained close together, and Lucan and I brought up the rear as we descended to the fields.

A/N: Only two weeks! Not so horrible of a time without an update, is it? Anyway, while I don't love this chapter, it's really all I could come up with at this time.... soooooooo..... here it is. Please review! I love reviews!


	12. Author's Note

A/N: Well. It has been 2 months. Two months exactly, in fact. (Happy birthday yesterday to David Cook, by the way. :) ) Anyway. Um. I'm sorry it's been extremely long since I've updated... not my intention, but somehow time got away from me, I got busy, etc etc etc, all the same old excuses. I am REALLY sorry. And right now, when I have time to update (thank God for Christmas) I'm experiencing some horrific writer's block that I can't seem to get over. I need to sit down and write out a storyline, or at least some key events that are going into this story...because at this point I've been winging it, but in the past, every time I've done that it gets me into trouble because I can't ever finish the story.

So over the next couple of days, (except for Christmas, of course), I hope to be able to nail down an outline for this story, because I really really want STIME to be the first full-length story I complete, because I really love this story. I am HOPING that I will have a chapter for you guys in 2 weeks MAX, but honestly I don't know. We'll have to wait and see. I'm really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated regularly. Thank you guys SO much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you all are liking it and STAY TUNED, because, like I said, I'm aiming to have at least one new chapter within the next two weeks. Hopefully two chapters. Depends on if the writers block goes away and I get some ideas.

I am going to be reading LOTR and watching the movies over break, maybe reading some FF(if there are any good LOTR stories out there that you guys know of, please recommend them! Anything, general, romance, humor, etc.) and hopefully coming up with ideas for the story.

So thanks again, PLEASE keep reading, because I promise that I will finish this story. Thanks for sticking with this story, and I hope you guys will still keep reading. Have a great Christmas. God bless!

Merry Christmas

Princess of Ithilien

By the way, not sure if I'm "allowed" to post this as a chapter, but I wanted you guys to read this and it would have been such a pain to send this out to all of you individually.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys... it's been 7 months. SEVEN MONTHS. I am so, so, so, so, so, so so so so so (x10000000 billion) sorry! I just left you all hanging. And I was going to work on this over Christmas break last year. It's practically Christmas this year! Okay, well, not quite, but sheesh, 7 months is ridiculous. If it makes any of you feel better, some of my other stories have gone years without updates. So.... yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, so anything you recognize is not mine. Original characters do belong to me, though.

Oh, and my keyboard has been messing up a lot lately, so if there are any remaining typos after I proof-read it, I'm sorry.

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Toriga-Okami - **Thank you for the suggestions, but I think I've found what I want to do (for now at least) Thanks for reviewing!

**iHedge - **So, I actually owe you big-time, because your reviews are the entire reason I became super guilty and decided to actually work on this story again. Thank you so much for your generous praise; thank you even more for reading it!

**Kudleycraze12321 - **Haha, what can I say? Anna is definitely a combination of several people that I know, with a small (but rather potent) dose of myself thrown in there for good measure. That is, I think, what makes her relatable.

**tear-drowned-angel - **Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**szepilona10 - **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I apologize for this being a decidedly belated udate.

**Ogreatrandom - **Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry you had to wait so long!

**Nelle07 - **Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 12**

_Middle-earth, Day 26_

_I'm soaked to the skin and deliriously content. _

_Doesn't that sound like a song lyric? If I had any musical ability I'd write a song, dedicated to wonderful new friends and a certain boy. _

_Eldarion dragged me hither and yon today, and I loved every minute of it. I love how it feels to be, in a weird, round-a-bout sort of way, a big sister. _

_This morning we rode down into the fields, and, miraculously, nothing disastrous happened! I was truly expecting something awful - it is, after all, the story of my life - but Torr is the steadiest mount imaginable. I swear, a bomb could go off by his head and all he would do is blink. The ride down was uneventful; most of the time Eldarion kept us amused by pointing his chubby fingers at random objects and exclaiming what they were. He was speaking in Elvish, so I couldn't understand him, but (and maybe this will sound so strange of me) my heart rather burst with pride and affection when, pointing to a bird in the sky, he said "Anna!" I'm still not quite sure if he was drawing my attention to it, or if he was calling the bird Anna, but that felt really nice. I must've been grinning from ear to ear because Lucan drew his horse up beside me and smiled. _

"Few things warm the heart like a child's affection," He said.

I almost giggled because, more than anyone else I had met since I came to Middle-earth, Lucan bore the trademark lyrical speech that I had always adored in Tolkien's characters. Simple sentences could sound like poetry, but I had scarcely noticed it with the others. I restricted my reaction to a warm smile and nodded.

"I don't have any younger siblings, so Eldarion is kind of a surrogate."

"You are an only child?" Lucan asked. I nodded my affirmation, then asked the same of him.

He shook his head. "I am the youngest of six. Acwel, Alric, Oeric and Osred - they were twins - myself, and our sister Aedre. I was, to say the least, tormented as a child." He chuckled. His tone bore no hint of resentment, only amused resignation at the antics of older brothers.

"Where are they now?" I couldn't kill the curiousity I had about him. He intrigued me more than anyone else I had met. Probably, I mused, because I already felt as though I knew the others. I had the books practically memorized; their respective character traits burned into my brain. But getting to know Lucan was like reading a new book, or suddenly examining a character you never noticed before.

"Alric and Osred remained in Rohan after the war. They have wives and children. Osred is an advisor to King Eomer." I could detect a trace of pride in his voice as he spoke of his older brother; I could tell that he held them in high esteem. His tone changed to one of brotherly affection, "Aedre lives in Rohan as well. She is getting married soon." I wondered briefly if he would be allowed to make the trek to Rohan for his sister's wedding. Travel was, obviously, much harder here than back home. I didn't even know if it was common for the family to attend the wedding if they were not already nearby.

"Oeric was killed during the war. He fought valiantly, but he was never one for warfare. He was a peacemaker." Lucan paused and I could've sworn I saw a shadow pass across his eyes.

"And Acwel?" I prompted.

"Acwel lived the meaning of his name. He killed and was killed." Lucan's voice had grown tight; with anger or sadness, I could not determine.

A million questions came to mind, all of them inappropriate to ask. _He killed and was killed? What does that mean? Was your brother some psycopathic serial killer? I didn't even think you had those here. Like McDonald's or toilets. This sounds like a movie I saw once... _I banished the line of thought. Not only were Lucan and I barely acquainted, if I were ever to have those questions answered, it would be because he told me what happened to his brother of his own volition.

Our conversation turned to other things; lighter subjects, the weather, Minas Tirith, conversation topics that could easily be spun into sentences of nothing. But in my head, curiosity brooded. What had really happened with Lucan's brother? The entire thing sounded so mysterious and intriguing. _Stop it, Anna. Stop it right now. For all you know, Acwel was just spiteful, maybe, and possibly greedy, and, I don't know, killed somebody because he had something that Acwel wanted, and - oh, shoot, now I'm creating back stories about this? Stop it._

I forced my mind from the subject; our conversation had caused Lucan and I to lag far behind the others. They were nearing a copse, uniquely situated at one edge of the field. There was a stream running through it as well. I nudged Torr with my heels and he broke into a trot.

Eowyn, Faramir, and the others were already unloading woven baskets and a few sacks of things when Lucan and I reached them. I had just determined to attempt dismounting alone when Lucan appeared at my side.

"My lady?" He reached up and grabbed my waist, softly setting me on the ground. My heart started pounding; I'd never even stood this close to a boy before, let alone been practically hugged by them. His face was inches from mine; it felt like centimeters. I could feel the warmth of his hands through my dress; he had not yet released me, making sure I was balanced before he did.

"Thank you." I said, berating myself for acting like some breathless, mindless twit. I turned away quickly, hoping Lucan would not see the fierce blush I could feel spreading across my cheeks. I spotted Eowyn watching me with a wide smile, and I looked at her inquisitively. She just smiled again and turned, hearing Faramir calling her.

I could still feel heat in my cheeks, and wanting to have a moment to try and collect myself from a ridiculous ditz moment, I located Eldarion. Arwen had sat down on one of several blankets spread underneath the shade of the trees, and was attempting to keep a hold on Eldarion, who was staring at the stream.

"I'll take him," I offered, stretching out my arms. Arwen smiled at me and deposited the little boy in my arms. I tickled his stomach and delighted in the giggle that I received in return. I gave him a quick squeeze and set him on the ground, taking his little hand in mine. His small hand was warm and sticky. How do little boys always manage to have sticky hands, even if they haven't touched a single thing? I shook my head and lead him towards the shallowest part of the stream. I splashed some water on his hands to clean them, but instead of an exercise in hygiene, Eldarion seemed to view this as a new and exciting game of splash-and-soak-Anna.

Luckily I dragged him away before he had me completely drenched, but the bodice of my dress was soaked. _This is the closest I'll ever come to a wet t-shirt contest. _ I laughed out loud at my own absurd though, which struck me as ridiculously funny. Several moments of merriment later, I realized that the rest of my party, little Eldarion excluded (he was chasing a butterfly) were staring at me. Some of their faces showed bemusement (these were the people with whom I had been acquainted the longest) and others confusion (the few people in the group who I did not know) but I just shrugged and laughed again, this time at myself.

_Sometimes I truly am the oddest person. But it was a fantastic day. The food, holy cow, you'd have thought that we'd expected three times as many people! Or a few Hobbits. Like every food item I've encountered here, it was delicious and I gorged myself embarassingly. If anyone noticed, they were too kind to say anything. _

_In case you were wondering why I'm currently soaking wet, I'll tell you. We had just packed up everything and were preparing to ride back to the city when I saw Eldarion standing on a hill - albeit a tiny one, but still, a hill - over the stream. (Okay, I'll be honest, it was pretty much just one of those humps of land that occur naturally. But still, he was over the water, and I had no way of knowing how _deep _it was, soo.... you can do the math) Long story short, I lunged for him to keep him from falling in and drowning, lost my balance, and fell in myself. The water was, in my estimation, four inches deep. _

_All I could do was laugh. Eldarion was giggling like I had put on a special show entirely for his amusement. The laugh of a child is a beautiful thing._

A/N: All right, there it is! A new chapter. I had a sudden and random burst of inspiration, if that's what you want to call it. Some of you may notice that Lucan's sibling's names are kind of irregular, at least for Tolkien's standards, and all I can say is that I am not he, so... I just picked random names.


End file.
